A gas turbine engine includes an outer fan duct that surrounds an engine core to define a bypass flowpath. The engine core has a core nacelle that includes an inner structure. A scoop is attached to the inner structure to direct external air from the bypass flow path into the engine core for cooling or performance improvement.
Typically, structures having nacelle attachment interfaces are configured to be attached from within the core to minimize steps and gaps in the nacelle outer surface. However, this traditional configuration does not provide for easy interchangeability to vary scoop dimensions.